Kisshu's Twin Brother: Kish
by Jigoku no Namida
Summary: The fight between aliens and Mews is still ongoing, but a new character enters the stage! Whose side is he on and what influence will he have? - Kisshu X Ichigo a bit
1. An unexpected entrance of brother

**A.N. Soooooooo, this is a story I wrote a long time ago. It's a short one and though I've hesitated about putting it on , years ago I already had uploaded it on deviantART, so now I figured 'What the hell, I might as well put it on Fanfiction.**

**However, not without some editing, because I've improved a lot the last three years, and it would be shameful if I didn't correct most of the obvious mistakes. Plus, rewriting some bits of this might get me into a writer's mood again. ^^**

**Just so you know, if you think this sucks because of the writing, I hope you will still give _Coming down to Earth_ a go...**

**Enjoy the fiction!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning. It was warm and sunny outside, but one girl named Ichigo Momomiya, was doing her homework. She had to, because she had to work in the afternoon in Cafe Mew Mew today. Tomorrow, too. Well, until 3 o'clock. Then she would go on a date with her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. That was how she planned it, but she knew there was always a chance that the aliens would show up with a Chimera Animal and that always resulted in a cancelled date, sadly. However, it wasn't that bad, because then she would become a heroine called 'Mew Ichigo' and Masaya would become the Blue Knight to help her fight the aliens, so they would still be together. It would only make it another of their 'extraordinary' dates.

Giving up on her homework, Ichigo stood up and walked onto her balcony. She raised her head, closed her eyes and felt the sun shining on her face. Hmmm, it felt so nice...

But suddenly the air above her rippled... She opened her eyes and looked up at the alien she saw, in her opinion, way too often: Kisshu. Honestly, she wasn't even surprised anymore, but in a reflex, she shouted:"What are you doing here?". It was the usual opening line for their conversations and, as always, Kisshu smirked at the question. "Hello Ichigo! Did you miss me, honey?" was his reply. Of course, why would he ever bother answering her properly? "What do want from me?" Ichigo was getting angry. "I just came here to have some fun with you, my lovely little kitten!" he said, winking at the word 'fun'. Having said that he floated closer to Ichigo. He landed on her balcony a few inches away from her. "Go away!" For some reason Ichigo always got nervous when he came that close to her. She blushed and pushed him away.

"What's it, Ichigo? Don't you want a kiss?" As he finished his sentence, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Ichigo stiffened. He never kissed like this. So soft, so careful... For a moment, she was lost really.  
Then she reprimanded herself, thinking: 'But you love Masaya! Not Kisshu!' This was enough to make her come to her senses, she pushed Kisshu away again. "Didn't you like it, Kitty Cat?" Kisshu said with a little grin. "I love Masaya! Not you, Kisshu! Never!" she shouted.

Kisshu's grin disappeared. Ichigo didn't believe what she saw. He looked.. Hurt... But that look was gone as quick as it has appeared. His face had a very angry expression now. "WHY?" he yelled. "Why do you love that stupid human? Why can't you love me!" Ichigo didn't know what to say. Fortunately Kisshu seemed to calm down. "It doesn't matter...I'll take you with me. With or without your permission.." he said quietly. "Where are you talking about Kisshu?" She didn't understand. What did he just say? Why would he always start confusing her, when she rejected him? The way he changed every minute, every second, was just too much. She couldn't follow this guy and his way of thinking.

Then Kisshu looked her in her eyes, smiled gently and said: "Please, Ichigo, don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand, sooner or later. Now just go with me, okay?" Ichigo shook her head, wondering if she hadn't heard this before. She needed Masaya in a time like this. The corners of Kisshu's mouth dropped. "If you don't go with me right now, I'll have to kill you!" he yelled, while putting out his 'dragon swords'. Yup, she definitely needed Masaya right now.

Kisshu jumped in the air a few feet away from the balcony and shouted: "Will you come with me and be mine, Ichigo?" Ichigo replied: "No, I can't, I..." before she could finish her sentence Kisshu started to throw with electric attacks. The whole house started to shake. Ichigo fell on the ground. 'Oh no! He's really going to kill me! I didn't even got the chance to marry Masaya!' Another voice in Ichigo's head whispered: 'Would it have happened anyway?'

"Kisshu, what are you doing?" Ichigo heard a voice that was kind of familiar to her, but.. She didn't recognize it.. The house didn't shake anymore. Ichigo stood up and looked around. Her room had become a big mess. Everything laid on the floor and the wall was partly destroyed. She looked through the broken glass doors and widen her eyes. She must be hallucinating... She saw two Kisshu's floating in the air. And the weirdest thing was: They had an argument.

"What were you thinking? You're just attacking the house of an innocent earthling!" Yelled the Kisshu on the left angrily. "That 'innocent earthling' of yours isn't innocent! She is one of the humans who are trying to stop us! And she didn't obey me, so she needed to be punished!" The Kisshu on the left countered. "So because she doesn't listen to you, you just kill-!" Ichigo interrupted the Kisshu on the left by saying: "What is this? Kisshu.. did you clone yourself or something?" The Kisshu on the right sighed, the other one looked deeply offended. "I'm not a clone of him! He wished! By the way, Kisshu, you were right for once... She IS cute..". The other one sighed again, looked at Ichigo and said: "Ichigo, may I present to you, my twin brother Kish." "Your... Your... TWIN BROTHER?"

* * *

**A.N. Yes, I gave the twin Kisshu's manga name. Just because. During the editing, I wondered if I should change the name, but I figured I liked it like this.**

**What do you think? Please review before leaving me! XD**


	2. A little fight between brothers

**A.N. Well, here's the second chapter. Also a bit edited, but not so much as the first. I apologise for that.**

**Without further ado: Enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

"Your... Your.. Twin brother?" Ichigo replied, her voice shaking in disbelief  
"Yup, to my regret this jerk is my brother.." Kish said, shrugging in a way that just screamed 'It can't be helped'.  
"What do you mean with 'this jerk?" Kisshu shouted, while pulling out his Dragon Swords again. "I'm sorry, mister I'm-kind-to-everybody, but I'm still older than you are!"  
"Just twelve little minutes! Wow, that really made the difference! Weird, isn't it? I was always loved by everybody and who ever loved you, huh?" Kish smirked. His smirk was just like the smirk of his brother.

But then Kisshu lost his last bit of self-control, dropped his swords and punched Kish right on his nose. The force made Kish fly a few feet backwards and he covered his nose with his hands, however the blood was already leaking through his fingers.  
"Shut up, you coward! You've always been a coward! And why was that, hmm? Because your, like you call them, friends did your dirty work! You never had to do anything! Because I didn't have as much friends I did everything by myself! That's what made me strong!" Kisshu yelled with a angry face. Kish pulled out a handkerchief-like cloth and wiped his hands and face clean, seemingly unfazed by his shouting and thoroughly pissed-off brother "And it made you as unsociable as possible. What is the use of power, of being strong, if there's no-one to complement it? No-one to protect with it? Why-"

"Cut it out, guys!" Ichigo yelled, interrupting Kish for the second time in five minutes.  
"Oh, I'm unbelievably sorry. Because of my little argument with my brother I forgot that I ought to help you with cleaning up the mess my foolish brother made." Kish replied, smiling kindly at Ichigo.  
Kisshu looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and teleported without saying a word.

Kish helped Ichigo with cleaning up. Because of his alien powers, this wasn't a tough exercise. It was done in half an hour. They ended up sitting on her bed, talking for a bit.  
"Thanks a ton!" Ichigo said happily, glad that her parents didn't come home yet.  
"No problem." Kish replied. "My brother always messes things up, and I always clean it up." He sighed, like it was a horrible punishment.  
"But... Don't you need to help him?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, you're an alien as well. Then why don't you try to destroy Earth?" It was something that had bugged her a bit. Could she trust him?

"I don't like fighting and destroying. I just came here because I don't want my brother to mess up everything here, too." He smiled kindly again. She felt he spoke the truth.  
'Gosh, he is cute...' Ichigo thought. 'No, don't think that! You love Masaya, don't you? Yes, I do. Yes. Yes.' Then that other voice said 'No, you don't. Just admit it. You've been falling out of love with him.' Ichigo was scared of that voice. Was it hers? Kish looked at Ichigo, while she was lost in her own thoughts. Oh, she was so cute. Just like Kisshu described her. Cute, caring, kind.. She was a goddess.

"Well, I think I'd better go, you know, watching my brother and stuff." Kish was the one who broke the silence after some time  
"Yeah, I got to go, too. Thank you very much for helping me."  
"You'll see me again soon, honey." Kish replied with a gentle smile. "See ya!" He kissed Ichigo softly on her cheek and disappeared. Ichigo blushed slightly. 'Kish... He was something on it's own entirely...'

"Finally, that coward is gone." she heard behind her. She turned around and looked straight in Kisshu's eyes, which were nearly, but not quite, one feet away from her.  
"Whaa! Kisshu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled, backing up a bit.  
"Aw, don't you ever miss me a bit, Kitty Cat?" Kisshu replied. He grinned. "Well, shall we continue, Ichigo?"  
"Con-Continue what?" Ichigo asked a little bit frightened. Was he going to take her away.  
Then Kisshu warped his arms around Ichigo's waist and kissed her on her mouth. One or two seconds she just let it happen. She actually liked it, but he was her enemy. Lately it starting taking some time to remember that he was, making it harder to move away, but she was Ichigo after all, so after those seconds, she realised very well how wrong it was, what she was she struggled, broke free and shouted: " I got to go!".

She ran downstairs, went outside and ran further to Cafe Mew Mew, leaving a confused and amazed Kisshu behind in her room.

* * *

**A.N. That was all again. I hope you liked it, I'll bring chapter three to you soon.**


	3. A bigger fight between brothers

**A.N. Well, here's chapter three. Oh, I might as well tell you that this story has nine chapters, so I'm already done with one-third of the editing. Like I mentioned at the beginning of chapter one: This is already quite old and all I'm doing is correct some mistakes and add things when I think it's all REALLY too vague. Anyway...**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Sorry for being late again!" Ichigo shouted, as she ran through the front door of the Mew Mew Café. "Finally, there you are! Hurry up, will you? We're open." Ryou Shirogane said with the annoyance dripping off his voice. He himself lounged nonchalantly against the pink wall he owned. "Well, sorry, But I got attacked by Kisshu and I was lucky that his twin Kish stopped him, because if he didn't, I'd have been dead by now!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"What about a twin?" Mint said, while she took the tea can to fill her cup, after seating herself on her usual spot. "Where are you all talking about?" Lettuce asked, walking in from the kitchen."Yeah tell me, na no da!" Pudding shouted, as she rode in on her big, striped ball.  
Zakuro, who'd been in the room all along, listened quietly. "Everyone, to the base, NOW!" Ryou said, his voice having the urgent, bossy tone it always had when he talked about anything related to the Mew Project.

Ryou called Keiichiro away from his cakes, they closed the café and all went to the basement underneath the café. "Ichigo, tell us about that Kish.." Ryou said, gesturing her to speak up.  
"Kish? Don't you mean Kisshu, Ryou-oniichan?" Pudding said, obviously confused. "No, Ichigo just told me there's a fourth alien called 'Kish'.." Ryou replied.

The Mews, except Ichigo and Zakuro, looked shocked. "A fourth alien?" Mint said, a little disbelieving. They all looked at Ichigo, but Ichigo opted to look at her feet. "Well..um.. Kish.. is Kisshu's twin brother and.. erm.. H-He looks exactly like Kisshu.." Ichigo looked at her teammates, gauging their sighed. "Great, now we don't have one crazy green-haired alien but we have to deal with his copy, too..."

"That's not true!" Ichigo yelled defensively. "Kish saved me! He helped me to clean up the mess and was nice to me! He's sort of the opposite of Kisshu!" "He.. helped you?" Lettuce asked, now seeming plain bewildered. "He's a good guy, na no da!" Pudding shouted with a smile. So Taru-Taru wasn't the only one...  
"Maybe or it's a trap.." Zakuro said, in her normal calm way. "They could be using this new guy to get closer to-"Then the computer started to beep. "The aliens are attacking the centre of the city!" Keiichiro said.

"Let's go, girls!" Ichigo yelled, falling into her leader-role again, when she felt that familiar surge of Mew-power.  
"Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"Mew Mint METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"Mew Lettuce METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"Mew Pudding METAMORPHO-SIS, na no da!"  
"Mew Zakuro METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Tokyo Mew Mew, fighters of justice, go!"

* * *

The Mews arrived at the scene and saw a huge ladybug flying around.  
"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint yelled, firing her attack at the ladybug, which dodged it."Ow, you're already here? What a surprise!" Kisshu shouted in his usual mocking tone of voice. Behind the Mews, Kisshu and Taruto were floating in the air.

"Taru-Taru! You're here!" Pudding screamed happily. "Don't call me Taru-Taru! Chimera Animals attack!" Taruto yelled agitated and blushing. "Chimera Animals?" Ichigo asked. Then plants shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the Mews like ropes. Taruto laughed evilly. "Are you scared, now?"  
The Mews tried to break free, but the more they struggled, the more the grip of the plants tightened. 'We're losing, those stupid plants are going to kill us. Oh, Masaya, where are you?' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, will you become mine now?" Kisshu was floating just a few inches away from her.  
"Never" she answered angrily. "Please, Ichigo, don't be so stubborn. If you become mine you don't have to die, I can get you out of here easily.." Kisshu said with a grin on his face.  
"I won't be yours, Kisshu, never!" Ichigo repeated. Now, Kisshu became angry. "As you wish!" One of his Dragon Swords appeared in his hand.

"Stop it, Kisshu! Right now!" Kish yelled, appearing out of no-where. Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Kish.." Ichigo whispered softly. "What the hell are you doing here, coward?" Kisshu said.  
"Don't you dare harm Ichigo!" Kish shouted, while pulling out his nunchaku. Ï'll protect her!" Kisshu sighed: "Did you change your name in Blue Knight 2 or something?"  
"Blue Knight?" Kish asked, tilting his head to emphasize his confusion. "Yeah, another guy who always protects Ichigo and annoys the hell out of me. Not that I care but, where is he? Isn't it about time for him to show up?" Kisshu asked to nobody special. He looked around warily.

"Well, I'll do his job with pleasure!" Kish yelled, before jumping towards Kisshu, who dodged the attack with ease. "That wasn't a smart thing to do, ya know?" Kisshu commented casually, while he raised up in the air. Then his other Dragon Sword appeared, too. He suddenly came down at high-speed and started to attack his brother. While Kisshu and Kish were fighting, the Blue Knight finally appeared. He cut the plants with his blade, so the Mews were free again. They defeated the plants and the huge ladybug with their attacks.

But Kish and Kisshu didn't even notice it. Their weapons were gone and they were fighting like little boys: Rolling over the ground **(A.N. Try to imagine this.. XD)**. Taruto already admitted he was defeated and sworn he would get them next time, so he was already gone. But the Mews and the Blue Knight all looked with their eyebrows raised to the two aliens, who were still fighting and yelling at each other.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled. She couldn't stand it to see them fighting anymore. She ran towards them and pulled one of them (She didn't know if it was Kish of Kisshu) off the other and tried to keep them away from each other. The Blue Knight quickly came over to help. He took one of the aliens by his arm and kept him in a hold. "Let me go, Blue Knight!" the alien said with an unbelievable amount hatred. Definitely Kisshu. But the Blue Knight only tightened his grip upon this revelation. They really hate each other to the let out a little cry of pain and then shouted: Okay, okay! I'll admit defeat for today!" Then he vanished.  
"Thank you very much, Blue Knight." Kish said with a little bow.

The Blue Knight was surprised, but quickly pulled himself together. "I did it to help Ichigo. I'm born to protect her." 'I get why Kisshu hates this guy so much. What a dork!' Kish thought, feeling rather irritated. "I see, Ichigo must be very lucky to have you as her guard." He said with a gentle smile. "Um.. Kish.. He's not my guard, he's my boyfriend." Ichigo said with a slight blush. "Really, what a surprise!" Kish said with the same gentle smile, though it was starting to hurt to keep that smile on his face.

The Mews and the Blue Knight turned back to normal. "Let's go back to the Cafe." Mint said.  
"Kish-oniichan! Will you join us, na no da?" Pudding suddenly asked, looking up at the alien hopefully. "Why are you inviting him, Pudding? He's an alien!" Mint said angrily.  
"But he saved Ichigo-oneechan from Kisshu, so he's a friend, na no da!" Pudding replied.  
"Thanks for the offer Pudding-san, but some of your teammates obviously don't want to have anything to do with me, so I won't force them to. I'll see all of you again anyway. So for now: Goodbye." Kish said, before vanishing.

* * *

**A.N. That was chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review.**

**Chapter four will, in all probability, be up soon, as I don't have much to do anyway (Yay for the holidays!) ^^**


	4. A broken heart of a brother

**A.N. So, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's all going a bit fast.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were all back at the café now, but something seemed to bother Ichigo's boyfriend, Masaya. At the moment, he followed Ichigo everywhere, from table to table 'helping her with taking orders and such' and he was generally being a nuisance. This all started to become rather annoying. When he followed her into the kitchen, where she had to pick up a cake, Ichigo couldn't ignore the nerves he was getting on anymore and she snapped: "Masaya, what's the matter? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but.." He looked around him hesitantly, obviously not very sure how to continue. "What's it? Tell me!" He was really acting weird and quite frankly, Ichigo couldn't stand it. He was supposed to be that cool, unwavering, perfect guy for her and now that he didn't behave as such, Ichigo wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't fit in her picture of who he was right now.

"Well...Do you feel anything for that alien's twin brother?" She didn't expect this. She froze and countless thoughts flew through her mind, but 'No, of course not! What a stupid question of course I don't feel anything for Kish! He's just..A good friend.. Right?' was what mainly bubbled to the surface. "Are you planning to answer me today?" Masaya said a little bit very impatient. He was very serious and anxious indeed.

"I don't love Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing Keiichiro to nearly drop a cake in surprise. He's a good friend, that's all.." she trailed off, nodding an apology to the curious Keiichiro, as he walked past the couple with the nearly-dropped cake, tightly gripping the plate, as to show his fear of nearly dropping it again. "Are you sure?" Masaya asked, apparently not really believing what she told him."Why don't you trust me?" Ichigo yelled, while her eyes were filling with tears. She ran away. She couldn't look in his suspecting eyes anymore. She changed back into her school uniform and without saying a word she ran back to her home.

When she arrived there, she noticed she was still crying. She dried her tears and went upstairs, to her room. She sat down on her bed with her chin on her knees. She stayed like that for, it seemed, hours. All the time, she was sobbing and telling herself that she shouldn't have a boyfriend who didn't trust her. Then a sound woke her up out of her thoughts.  
"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry, you know?" A gentle voice said.  
She looked at the open doors of her balcony and the alien boy who was standing it the opening. She stumbled to her feet, her vision still hazy because of the tears.

"Kisshu?" She asked quietly, wiping her tears with her sleeves. The gentle face contorted into a face of disgust and hurt at being called that name. Kish. "Kish, what are you doing here?" The face regained it's kindness as the corners of the mouth turned up again and a blush crept up the cheeks. "I came here because I want to tell you something." Kish said, while walking over to her and pulled her in a gentle hug. She reciprocated the hug. "So, what is it?" Ichigo said, freeing herself from his warm hold. She pushed Kish a few inches away. She didn't want him to come too close. What Masaya had said was still fresh in her mind.

"I came because, I wanted to tell you that I love you."  
Ichigo froze. He just told her he loves her! She didn't really know what to do. She liked him, but she didn't have romantic feelings towards her. Even though she had hardly known him for a day, she had already come to like him as a friend, but meanwhile he had been falling in love with her! He was a bit like Kisshu after all...

Kish continued. He put her in another hug and said:  
"Please honey. I know you have a boyfriend, but please allow me to kiss you one time and it will never happen again. You can even forget my confession, if you wish."  
'He's asking me if he can kiss me?' Ichigo thought, a little bewildered at first. She contemplated the request. 'Well, if it's one little kiss... His brother stole more than I can count and he's the enemy! And Kish did save me this afternoon... He saved my life..'

Kish waited patiently for her answer, with a questioning, almost childish look in his a little hesitation she said: "Okay Kish, one little kiss. But that's all!"  
"Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise." Kish said gently like always.  
Then he closed his eyes and pushed his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, like she could've expected from Kish. He wasn't as rough or greedy as Kisshu could be at times...

With a light thud, something hit the floor.

Kish ended the kiss and looked around like a kid caught red-handed with a stolen cookie. Ichigo opened her eyes, but she regreted doing so a second after. Kisshu was standing on the balcony and looked like someone suddenly had slapped him in the face. It had hit hard for sure. Ichigo looked at Kisshu's feet and saw a pink box with a red ribbon on it.. A present? Kisshu already pulled himself together and now looked more angry than she had ever seen him before.

"Kish, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kisshu hissed through gritted teeth. It looked like it took a lot of his self-control to ask this rather pointless question instead of throwing himself on his brother and ripping his eyes out. "I was just, like you would say, having fun with MY Kitty Cat." Kish almost yelled the word 'MY'. Ichigo flinched at this, but was still too out of sorts to intervene.

At the first it looked like Kisshu was going to jump on Kish and murder him, his self-control be damned, but he seemed to relax a moment later, took a deep breath and said:  
"Well, have fun.." Ichigo didn't know what she heard. Kisshu's voice was completely emotionless, empty. Harsh and cold like a rock. Kisshu turned around, jumped into the air, flew a few feet away and teleported to who knows where, leaving a stepped-on pink box behind.


	5. A kidnapping by a brother

**A.N. It took a little while, but here's chapter five!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

After Kisshu teleported away, it stayed awfully quiet in Ichigo's room. Neither Kish nor Ichigo knew what to say at that moment. They were both shocked, and they both didn't know what to do. Then Kish's ears suddenly twitched a bit like they were trying to hear something. Kish was listening carefully to something. Ichigo was about to ask him what the matter was, when he spoke:"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I gotta go right now. I'll see you soon."

He teleported, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo wished he hadn't, wished he would've stayed. Now, for the first time in quite a while, she felt like she was all alone. Which, to be honest, she was. Masaya didn't trust her, she had to hide so much from her parents and she didn't know where exactly her friends, the Mews, stood in the Kish-situation.

Breaking out of her increasingly depressing thoughts, she noticed the little present that still laid there on the balcony. She walked to it and picked it up of the ground. As she walked back to her bed again, she studied it from every angle, hoping it was some sort of trap, so she wouldn't have to feel as bad as she did. She sat down on her bed and carefully she opened it. She saw two red ribbons with little black heads of cats on them. She was really surprised. Why would Kisshu get her two ribbons for her hair?

Then Masha changed from his cellphone-strap form to his actual form and screamed: "Alien! Alien!" Shaken up by the shrill voice, Ichigo asked "What? Where?", while she quickly scanned her room and her street. "Follow Masha! Follow Masha!" Masha chirped. "Okay, let's go!" Ichigo yelled, as she ran after the flying pink puffbal-like robot. A few blocks away from her house, she transformed. "Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Masha brought Ichigo to the centre of Tokyo. The other Mews where already there. They had defeated all the Chimera Animals, but still they were under fire. Jellyfish-like things exploded all around them and they constantly had to jump away, or they got hit. In the end, they were so exhausted they got hit and now they were laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Finally, you're here, Koneko-chan. Why did it take so long? Let me guess, you were so busy with kissing that damn brother of mine, that you forgot your most important job: Protecting Earth!" Kisshu shouted, while throwing jellyfish things at her. "Haven't I told you before that cheating is bad, honey?""You don't understand!" Ichigo yelled while jumping away from a jellyfish."I think not! Tell me, is my brother a good kisser, huh?" Kisshu replied with a voice filled with anger. His Dragon Swords materialized. He switched to firing electric shocks and electric balls."It was only once! He told me it was never going to happen again!" Ichigo screamed, materializing her Strawberry Bell, which she used to counter Kisshu's attack.

"Now you have to tell me why you wanted to give me these!" she demanded and she showed Kisshu the ribbons. He stopped firing attacks immediately and looked at his feet. Then he looked up and Ichigo could look at his face again. It was horrible to see, he still looked furious, but now that was combined with hurt and sadness. Ichigo was shocked. But Kisshu looked her right into her eyes and said: "I gave them to you because I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I did to you. I almost killed you several times, granted it was for the sake of my people, but still, I want to ask you for forgiveness. And this is the way you earthlings tell you're sorry, right? Giving each other presents to prove you're really sorry for something."  
Ichigo was stunned. 'He.. wanted to say he was SORRY?' she thought.

"Are you trying to do bad things to other people again?"  
"Are you going to bother me again?"Kisshu replied.  
Kish had appeared a few metres behind Kisshu, who had slowly turned before answering with a very annoyed voice."Why don't you just go back to your 'friends'? You could spare Ichigo and me a lot of time and effort and just admit you're defeated already! By the way, the Blue Knight will be here in a minute, so if you don't want to die you'd better flee!" Kish said mockingly. "Do you really think I'm afraid of you or your new friend? Well, I can tell you I'm NOT! And I was having a conversation with Ichigo. You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation, don't you?" Kisshu spat back at him. "Shut up! You're not going to hurt the girl I care for!"

"You know, I really don't get why they think you're social..." Kisshu went on, absolutely unimpressed by the words of his brother, like he always was. That was it. To Kish, he went over the line, right there. No one dares to call Kish an anti-social person. No one every thought of calling him anti-social. In fact, he was a good person to everyone. Everyone.. except his own brother. Snarling at Kisshu, Kish materialized his nunchaku. Instantaneously, they started to attack each other.

Once again, all Ichigo did was looking at it. She wanted to do something, but what? What could she do? Then suddenly the Blue Knight appeared out of nowhere. "Masaya!" Ichigo shouted, relieved that someone else had arrived. He smiled. "Sorry for being so late. Now, let's wake up your teammates and get to the café. Ichigo hesitated at this. "But what about them?" she pointed at Kisshu and Kish.  
"This is how Kish planned it. I wanted to go straight to you, however he said we'd better make a plan to make sure we could get you and the other Mews away from here without any risks. He will be the decoy. So please, let's wake up your friends, okay?" he gave her a gentle smile. That smile was one of the things she loved the most about him, it made her melt like ice-cream in a hot sun. So she nodded, woke up the Mews and then they changed back to normal and headed for the café. However...

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kisshu appeared in front of them, with his feet still two metres above the ground. "Get back here, you coward!" they heard Kish shout behind them. Kisshu sniggered. "I'll get a rid of that jerk later, but first..." Kisshu teleported and appeared behind Ichigo, who had walked behind Masaya and the other Mews. "...I want to talk to you, Ichigo." he said, almost whispering. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kisshu, what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled, while trying to break free. "You'll understand soon enough." Kisshu said. He was acting like his old self again and for some reason Ichigo was happy about that. With Ichigo still in his arms, Kisshu jumped up in the air and teleported them away.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Masaya screamed after them and the Mews couldn't do anything but gawp at the spot where Kisshu and Ichigo had disappeared.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked it, please leave a review on your way out and see you soon. =P**


	6. An explanation by a brother

**A.N. It took quite a while, because I didn't feel like working on this, but here we are! I edited another part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on a branch of a beautiful cherry tree with Kisshu next to her. When Kisshu teleported them away from the Mews, Masaya and Kish to this place, she had been very confused. " What are we doing here?" she had asked."I just wanted you to take a look to this beautiful sight, Kitty Cat." He had told her with a smirk.

So they had sat down on the branch and looked at the landscape. They were just sitting there quietly, watching the vegetation sway on the slight breeze, for a few minutes. In those minutes Ichigo had looked around and had tried to figure out were she was. One thing was certain: They were not in Tokyo. But Ichigo had to admit it was a beautiful place. Grassy hills with various trees and flowers as far as the eye could see.

However Ichigo focused on her situation. She was in the middle of nowhere with a alien who has been obsessed with her since they first met. And that alien was the only one who could possibly bring her back home. Though she had been happy that he wasn't sad anymore, she still felt uncomfortable. After all, she had to rely on him to take her home. She glanced at Kisshu, who was still just sitting next to her. He was looking at the hills, but his eyes were empty. It seemed like his mind was somewhere else entirely.

'What is he thinking about?' Ichigo thought, feeling a pang of anxiousness. 'Well, that doesn't matter now! I need to get out of here!' Praying that breaking his train of thought wouldn't result in a huge mood swing, Ichigo decided to attempt to talk to him. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked cautiously. That made him snap out of his thoughts. "What's the matter, Ichigo?"

Ichigo... That meant he was serious. He always called her Kitty Cat or Kitten. The fact that he didn't do so now meant he was either serious or (about to get) emotional."Kisshu, I know we just came here, but it's getting late. My parents expect me to come home soon, so please bring me back." Ichigo all but sighed. "Ichigo, I brought you here with a purpose, so before I bring you home, you'll listen to me, okay?" Ichigo, knowing that she had no other choice but to obey, nodded.

"I'll use this place as a metaphor. If you look at it from this distance, it's beautiful. Some even say perfect. However..." He grabbed Ichigo by her wrist and teleported. They materialized on the ground, a few feet away from the cherry tree. The grass underneath Ichigo was no longer fresh and light green. It was dark green and withered and the smell was horrible. Ichigo screamed and looked at it with disgust. "…If you look closer, you'll see it's nothing but disgusting." Kisshu continued.

They teleported once again and materialized on the branch again. Ichigo was still shocked. She looked at the landscape once again. The grass looked green and fresh again, but now she knew that was just deception. "This landscape is just like my brother…" Kisshu said. Ichigo looked at his face incredulously and saw he was very serious. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Kish... Really? Meanwhile, all Kisshu did was looking in her eyes as he continued.

"For every animal that's able to feel envy, it's the same. The youngest almost always wants to prove they're at least as amazing as their older brother or sister. Kish wasn't an exception. He copied everything I did and tried to do it better. But soon it was obvious I had way better fighting skills than he had. And that's what it's all about on my planet: Surviving. Being able to protect yourself and the ones you care for. But he was a miserable fighter and our parents were disappointed. That ate him away. He lost the most important thing a child on my planet has: The pride of his parents.

He's always blamed me for that. Since then he always gathered a big crowd around him, because he knows that's the only way he can win against me.. But now he knows what I feel for you, he'll try to use you to defeat me, to show our parents his worth. So there's one thing I want to ask you. Please, stay away from him. I don't want you to get involved into this.."

Ichigo's eyes had widened and it took sometime before all the words had reached her. Slowly, it all sunk in. Then she snapped back into the reality and saw Kisshu looking at her with a worried look on a face.  
"Hey, are you OK?" He asked with his voice soaked in concern.  
Ichigo nodded weakly. "Yeah, it's just a bit much for me… I'm not sure I can fully grasp this yet..."  
"Well, I guess I should let my Kitty rest for now. You must be tired after our exciting date, hmm?" Kisshu teased, falling back into his usual carefree attitude. "But I guess a little kiss for goodbye won't hurt, will it?" With that, he leaned in and surprised Ichigo with a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Jerk! Pervert! Hentai!" Ichigo yelled at him, while she tried to punch and slap him. He jumped up in the air and laughed.

"Get back here, you coward!" Ichigo shouted. "As you wish." He landed on the branch instantly, bowing as if she were a princess. When he looked up and saw Ichigo's surprised face, Kisshu also saw the chance to kiss her on the cheek. And he decided not to waste it. This set Ichigo off again. Meaning that she began to shout again: "You little…!" She was however cut off by Kisshu, who laid one finger on her lips.

"Be nice, Kitty, or I won't take you home."  
Ichigo looked at him furiously, her face was practically putting strawberries to shame, but she didn't say a word. "Good Kitty.." Kisshu said, while patting her head. Then, before she had a chance to explode, he picked her up bridal style and teleported. They materialized in front of Ichigo's house. Kisshu put Ichigo down said: "See ya soon, Kitty Cat!" kissed her on the cheek again and vanished hardly a second later.

Ichigo was alone again. She looked at her watch and saw she was just in time for dinner. She ran to the door, opened it and yelled: "I'm home!" before she closed the door. She didn't know somebody sat in the tree in the garden and had been waited for her to come home…

* * *

**A.N. I can't promise I'll have more soon, but please review on what's already up!**


	7. A kidnapping by another brother

**A.N. Okay, it's a very short chapter, I know, but at least it's something! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm home!" Ichigo shouted, while closing the door. Her mother came running out of the kitchen at a speed Ichigo didn't know she was able to move at. "Ichigo, dear, where have you been? We were so worried!" Her mother cried, while pulling Ichigo in a rib-breaking hug.  
Ichigo looked at the clock and saw it was already past eleven in the evening. Where had Kisshu taken her? Probably to another dimension or something. Wherever it was, it had messed up her watch! 'Oh, that stupid alien!' she thought angrily. First her cellphone, now her watch. What was next? Her ribbons?

Meanwhile she had to think of an excuse for her being so late. Then her dad came out the kitchen, too. "You weren't with a boy, right?" he said with one of his most scary and threatening glares.  
"No, of course not, dad! I was just ..um.. We had dinner at the café! Yeah! Haven't I told you? We were celebrating the birthday of our boss and we were having such a good time and then we lost track of the time and ..uh.. I'm pretty tired of partying, so can I please go to bed?" Ichigo asked, while she tried to smile, but her mother was still breaking her bones (hugging her), so it was more of a grimace than a smile.

Her mother finally let her go and answered before her dad could: "Of course, my dear! Goodnight!" As if for the good measure she even ushered her upstairs with a gesture. "Wait a second! I'm not done, yet!" Ichigo's dad yelled. "Oh, sweetheart, let it be, she is just a kid, she needs to rest." Sakura said with a calming, soft voice. Ichigo quickly went upstairs, so she didn't have to listen to the rest of her parents' discussion.

She closed the door of her room with a sigh of relief and fatigue. She looked around the room and was about to yelp when a green-haired alien quickly put his hand over her mouth and gently said: "Sstt, Ichigo. It's just me, Kisshu..." Ichigo roughly pulled his hand from her mouth and hissed: "What are you doing here?! Didn't you dropped me off here five minutes ago?!" He made some quick waves with his hands. Why was he being so uncharacteristically nervous? "I know and I'm sorry, but I need to take you with me for your own safety. Kish is planning to kidnap you. I heard him practise how he would talk you over and go with him out of free will. I cannot let that happen, he might hurt you. So please, come with me." He extended his hand for her to take.

And Ichigo did almost take it, but something that she couldn't just dismiss popped up in her mind. 'Why is Kisshu so gentle? How can he be so nice? He was teasing me five minutes ago… Then again, the guy has lots of strange moodswings.. And he probably acts like this because we're in a dangerous situation.. But..'

Kisshu noticed her hesitation and looked at her with questioning eyes. He looked.. Somehow.. Adorable.. Cute.. Ichigo almost drowned in his golden eyes, when a harsh voice, a meter behind Kisshu, said: "Kish, step away from Ichigo, NOW!" Ichigo looked over Kisshu's/Kish's shoulder and saw Kisshu standing there, in the door opening of her balcony. It was obviously Kisshu, because he had that fierce glare that Kisshu always has, when he is totally pissed off, he growled exactly like Kisshu and the most important thing: He was holding his Dragon Swords.

For one moment nothing in the room moved or made a sound. It seemed like everybody was frozen. Kish and Ichigo were both surprised by Kisshu's appearance. And Kisshu looked too enraged to say anything. He only kept looking at Kish with that glare that was about to burn the alien. In the end, it was Kisshu who broke the rather awkward silence. "Do you want me to kill you on the damn spot?! I said: Step away from Ichigo!"

Kish seemed startled, but then got a mischievous smirk on his face that was almost identical to Kisshu's, the only difference was that this one was considerably colder than Kisshu's usual smirk. "What if I just take her with me, then?" With that, he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and teleported.  
That only made Kisshu more furious than he already was and that was really just too bad for Kish, for Kisshu knew where he and Ichigo had gone. So he teleported, meanwhile thinking of painful ways to kill his beloved brother.

* * *

**A.N. That is all for now. Once I have another chapter ready, you'll see me again!**

**Review please, everyone says it's motivating and I'd like to see if that's true. =P**


End file.
